As one conventional example of a refrigeration apparatus which performs a multistage compression refrigeration cycle, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-232263discloses an air-conditioning apparatus which performs a two-stage compression refrigeration cycle. This air-conditioning apparatus primarily has a compressor having two compression elements connected in series, an outdoor heat exchanger, and an indoor heat exchanger.